The present invention relates to the field of audio and video display. More specifically, in one embodiment the invention provides a method and apparatus for presenting a variety of audio and video selections from which a consumer may select and preview one or more of the selections.
Upon entry to a retail store such as a music or video store, a typical consumer is frequently unable to recognize even a small portion of the music or video selections available for purchase or lease. Further, the consumer is often unable to associate particular music or video selections with a particular tape, album, or disc and, consequently, will often purchase a selection which is not the desired selection. In other cases, the consumer will avoid purchasing anything because of the confusion arising from the vast array of available materials.
Various solutions have been proposed to overcome the above problems. For example, a system called the "music sampler" has been used in various music stores. The music sampler provides a computer touch screen which presents one or more menus from which the user selects, for example, the type of music desired. After selection of the desired type of music the user is presented serially with a variety of album selections. For each selection, the user is presented with the choice of continuing to browse or listening to a portion of the album. Presentation of an associated full motion video is not provided.
A variety of problems arise with systems such as the music sampler and other related systems. For example, the systems do not provide simultaneous display of both music and associated "MTV" or other full motion video type presentations. Further, the systems are sometimes slow in presenting a preview to the user. Other systems, particularly those which provide selections serially to the user, require the user to browse through many unwanted selections before reaching a desired selection and, therefore, require the user to invest a great deal of time before previewing a selection in which the user has an interest.
Accordingly, it is seen that an improved method and apparatus for previewing audio and video selections is desired.